


Overlooked

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Based on a RP, Gen, Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy is the youngest Schuyler, a pureblooded family with great standing. She is about to start on the path to greatness, go away from what people see her as-which is Angelica's little sister. It doesn't help that she's in the same year as Eliza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Eliza and Peggy are Irish twins-born 11 months apart. That being said Eliza was born in September, and thus just missed the cut off to be in the year above.  
> Peggy on the other hand just made the cut off to be in Eliza's year. 
> 
> This is based off an rp I'm in, trying to flesh out Peggy's backstory

September 1st, a day that lives in infamy to the families of hogwarts students forever.  
It is the the day of many goodbyes and hellos, the day of adventure and homesickness, the most important day so far in the lives of almost all the students.

 

The Schuyler family was no exception.  
The eldest, Angelica was going to be a second year, her already having seen how hogwarts has worked for a year and being confident she could show her little sisters, Eliza and Peggy, both first years, how to get around.  
Eliza, being a little put out that she couldn't go the year before, being almost twelve now was very much looking forward to getting to Hogwarts, it was so exciting going away like this! She had her sisters with her, so it was not as if she would be without family. Thinking of the houses she could be in, it was hard to find one that fit her very well, but she knew the sorting hat was likely very good at its job, and would get her to where she needed to be.

On the other hand Peggy had no idea what to think, she was sad to leave her parents and sorta happy to see hogwarts she guessed? It wasn't as if Peggy could have any sort of start there that was new. She was a pureblood, a Schuyler. She was Angelica and Eliza's sister, so it was not without the proper amount of anxiousness that Peggy went through thinking about houses before the obvious appeared. Angelica was already a slytherin, that was obvious, she was a second year now. It was a scary thought to realize that if they went in alphabetical order that Peggy would be sorted right after Eliza, that there would be pressure and eyes on her right away. 

Peggy hated being compared to her sisters. She loved them both of course, they were two best friends to her, but it could be a pain to be expected to be just like them when she was her own person. She was Margaret Schuyler, not Angelica or Elizabeth. It's funny how hard that is to convey to people though. 

It made her want to be in a separate house, to make friends who just knew her as Peggy. Peggy the person, not Peggy the sister.

On this fine September First though, the Schuylers were, as every other family, taking their darling children to the train that would whisk them off until Christmas. 

"Daddy, why do we take the train anyway?" Asked Peggy, recently eleven as they were making their way through the crowds at the platform, "It doesn't seem very magical, it seems muggleish to me." 

"That's because it's just how Hogwarts works Peggy, now stay with Angelica and Eliza, you can all sit together." 

"Angel are we gonna sit with your friends?"

"Eliza are you sure you have everything?"

The time seemed to be speeding up, before they knew it the train's whistle blew and it was time to hang out the window and shout their goodbyes to their parents.  
"Goodbye Daddy!!"  
"I'll miss you!!"  
"We'll write!!"

Sitting in a train compartment with some kid that Angel introduced as "Alexander" the three Schuyler sisters were off to school, the older two regaling Eliza and Peggy of the rumors and stories they heard of from last year when Harry Potter went into a forbidden corridor and killed a teacher. They complained that Dumbledore gave Gryffindor last minute points at the feast leading to Slytherin, their house, to lose the house cup. They would win this year, Alexander assured Eliza and Peggy, nothing similar would happen again.

The platform was a mess, not only because of the vast amounts of children spreading whispers about how Harry Potter wasn't on the train this year, how could that be?  
Eliza and Peggy ignored it though and got into a boat, excited to get their first look at hogwarts. 

Inside the great Hall, surrounded by large students and larger tables the excitement turned to nervousness. What if they were sorted wrong? What if it was a mistake? 

The wait was torture for the two Schuyler Sisters, as 'S' was rather near the end of the alphabet, though at least it wasn't as far down as 'W' as was the case with one pale freckled girl standing near them.  
Then at last,  
"Schuyler, Elizabeth"  
The hat was on her head for only a minute or so before screaming out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Eliza, sweet Eliza, headed over to join her people.

The pause before Peggy's name seemed to last forever, so she started walking before she was called, and was halfway to the stool before she heard it at all. 

The hat sat on her head for almost a full seven minutes, each minute the hall got quieter and quieter. It took everyone by suprise when after those silent minutes the hat screamed out-

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
